


Family

by LancelotMatthews186



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancelotMatthews186/pseuds/LancelotMatthews186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ran from Thor carrying something that means the world to him....his newborn daughter. 7 years later and now living with Tony and Pepper in New York at the Stark building, Loki had started a new life with his daughter. Not worrying about hiding himself and his daughter from Thor for a couple of days....someone from his past finally finds him and pays Loki a visit. </p><p>It starts out in when Loki first goes to Tony and Pepper!</p><p> I'm a really good artist (based of my opinion) that's into the manga business!!<br/>I am making this into a manga, yay!<br/>Chapters 6 and so on (until I finish) will be the story drawn out!!!!<br/>Thank you ^_^</p><p>Btw......sorry my story doesn't have much kind of thoughts or actions, I like it when people talk to each other. Interact with one another. > >\\\\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need your help.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea when watching both Thor movies and the avengers so many times in a short period of days. I'm so in love with my marvel heroes!!! O_O 
> 
> Loki asked for help from Tony when he arrived and they said yes. Btw I'm making Tony a very nice God father to Loki's daughter Oliva.
> 
> Sooooo....I added some things to my profile and I posted my versions of these characters under another name I'm guessing? Idk, this site is confusing when you type a fanfic on a smart phone -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wishes to see the sketchs of the characters in this story you can email me!!! ^_^  
> Erenjaeger186@gmail.com  
> Make sure you let me know what's your usernames!!!  
> I will try and post the first couple of pages of the manga version soon! Thank you!!!

Rain poured down on the streets in New York City leaving the roads filled with water. A little cry came from a newly born child.  
'Shh..my love, were almost there.'  
The baby's cry began to quiet down as a hand touched it's cheek. Boots ran across puddles of water landing in some of them. 'Finally.' A small whisper came from his lips. 

'So, let's make these rooms over here another office area.'  
'Stark, you already have like 6 offices, do you really need one more?'  
'I guess youre right, how about a extra bedroom up here? Will that do?'  
'Yes, that will be perfect.'

A small knock came to the door.  
'Are you expecting anyone?'  
'Not this late, who could this be?'  
A hand grabbed the doorknob and opened it. Dripping noises came down on the floor as eyes met the stranger, or was he a stranger?  
'Loki?'  
Loki looked up and met his eyes. 'Good evening Stark.'  
'What are you doing here?'  
'I need your help.'  
'Why should I help you?'  
'Please, I know you we've had our ups and downs but if your not going to help me at least help her.' 

Loki unraveled a small green blanket. A little laugh came from the small figure. 'A baby? Where did you get it?' 'Please stark, I will explain everything, I just need some place to stay with her.' 'Her? It's a girl?' 'Yes.'  
'Stark, who's at the- Loki? Oh god Loki you look cold! Stark! Invite him in!'  
Tony moved to the side. 

'I so appreciate this, you don't know how much this means to me.'  
A warm blanket was wrapped around Loki and the baby. 'Who is she?' 'Her name is Oliva.'  
'Who's the mother?' 'You won't believe me.'  
'Loki, I've heard almost everything on this planet that probably won't make sense, you can tell me.' 

'I am, she's my daughter and I'm the mother.'  
'Oh, well never that but it's a new start.' 'Pepper can I talk to you for a sec? It'll just be real quick.'  
She walked over to Tony. 'What is it?' 'We can't trust him, he's a danger here.' 'Well I'm not like you, I actually have a heart. He's staying whether you like it or not. I'll have Jarvis watch him 24/7. So you don't have to worry.' 'I'm trusting you on this one Miss Potts, and I hope this will work.'

She walked back over to Loki and put hand on his shoulder. 'Loki you are free to stay here, we will help you and your newborn daughter.' Pepper grabbed her hand. 'Well, aren't you the cutest thing ever! Hi, I'm Pepper.' She gave a warming loving smile. Oliva smiled and began to kick her feet. 'Loki I can show you to a room, just for you. I'll go shopping tomorrow with Pepper and buy you the things you'll need for Oliva.'  
'Tony, I can't thank you enough.' A small smile came from Loki's lips.

'Is that a smile I see? You're actually smiling! You should do it more often.' Loki let out a small laugh. 'I have a question to ask both of you.' 'Go ahead, ask us Loki.'  
'Will you guys be interested in being Olivia's godparents?' Loki looked up at both of them.  
'Loki I would be honored to be, especially to this little cutie! Can I hold her?' Loki handed Pepper Oliva very gently. 'She's just so cute, I can't stop smiling at her.'

'Loki, I just wanted to know, if you're the mother, than who is the father?'  
Tony looked at Oliva. 'Now that I look at her, she reminds me of-' Tony looked at her then Loki, then back to her. 'What? Is something wrong?' 'She reminds me of Thor, just smaller and different gender.' 'That's because-' 'she is Thor's daughter, isn't she?' Loki looked away then back at Tony. 'Yes. She is.'

'That must be the weirdest thing i have ever heard, so let me get this straight, you and Thor, made that?' Loki nodded to his response. 'Why do you have her?' 'Thor just became king of Asgard and I didn't want to get in the way of his ruling, so after I gave birth to her alone, I ran away with her here to you.' 

'You do know that you just took the heir to Asgard right?' 'Loki, how does Thor not know you're here?' 'I'm hiding both me and her presence with my magic.' 'It never wears off?' 'No, not unless I stop using my magic to hide us.' 'Well I hope you don't stop or there might be another war on our hands here in New York.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy please! Anyone who wants to email me can, I will show you the sketchs to the manga of this story!!! Along with the sketchs of Loki, Thor, Tony and Pepper.   
> I finished a few.   
> Feel free to ask!!!


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's on the search for Loki but can't find him anywhere, not in Asgard not on any relam. Loki, Tony and Pepper go shopping for baby clothes and cribs, but something else comes up before they all can go out shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having loads of fun drawing the avenger characters! (I don't own any of them!!!)   
> I'm drawing Loki with some bangs down on the side of his face, since at the beginning it's raining!   
> Tony might have small/short bangs!  
> Pepper is still pepper :D

Tables were thrown across the great hall of Asgard. 'Thor calm down.' 'I will not stay calm! Where is my brother?! Where is Loki!?' Frigga walked over to Thor and patted his shoulder. 'Son, you should not let you're rage take over, stay calm and we will find him. Trust your mother.' 'I'm sorry mother, I will try and stay calm. I will not let my anger get the best of me.'

\-------

'Tony! Breakfast is ready!' Pepper began to take out plates from the cabnets. Tony waked out holding Oliva in one arm and trying to dial someone on the phone. 'Hello? Yes this is Tony stark, what? What happened? Here? Okay, I'll be right there.' Tony put his phone away and walked in the kitchen. 'Smells good in here- Loki you cook?' 'I've been since I was little why?' 'I didn't think I'd see a asgardian here in my kitchen cooking breakfast.' 

'There's a lot of things you haven't seen me do.' 'You know once you get use to having a baby around you grow close to her.' Oliva looked up at Tony and yawned. 'She has the most bluest of blue eyes I've ever seen.' 'Well she does came from Thor, and he has dark blue eyes.' 'Oh I forgot, there is 3 robbers at a bank right now and have hostages, I'm going to go and see what's going on.' 

'I can help you.' 'Do you have any weapons to fight?' 'No but I do have magic I can help you with.' 'Are you sure?' 'You two can go help those people, I'll make sure Oliva gets a warm bath and fed.' 'I can't thank you enough Miss Potts.' 'Please call me Pepper.' 'Oh that reminds me, here.' Tony hands Loki a phone. 'It has pepper and my numbers on it. That's it. Just in case you need anything or help, just call.'

'It might get some getting use to you, I hope you know.' Tony smiled and called Jarvis for his suit. Loki walked to Oliva who was getting fed by Pepper. 'I'll be back my love.' He kissed her forehead and walked to Tony. 'Be careful! Don't get anyone hurt and I better see you two back here!' 'I'll deffently be back, I don't know about Stark here.' 'Funny. Hang on.' 'Wait what are we-' 

Tony put his arm around Loki and jumped off the ledge. 'Are you crazy?!' 'Crazy is my middle name!' Tony began to fly towards the bank. 'I'm here, where's the guy in charge?' 'Mr. Stark, it's good to see you, sorry about calling you in for such a small robbery.' 'It's no worry, I'll take them out for you.' 'Who's your friend?' 'Ugh, this is....Gabriel.' Loki looked at Tony. 'Nice to meet you Gabriel.' 'Tell me what you go so far.' 'Three robbers have 14 hostages in there with them, and they don't plan on letting them go.'

'You ready L-Gabriel?' 'Ready when you are. Tony.' Loki ran inside the bank. Guns were pointed to him as he raised his arms. 'I don't mean to do you any harm, but I would like to ask you to let these people go.' 'Why the hell should I listen to this little bitch here?!' One of the robbers pointed the gun at a person. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' 'And why not?!' 'You don't want to mess with me, I'm more powerful than you humans.' A gun went off and hit Loki in the chest. 

He feel backwards on the ground. 'Why did you shot him?! Are you crazy?!' 'He thought he was all high mighty and shit!' 'That doesn't mean you shot him!' Tony broke the glass and flew in next to Loki. 'Loki? Loki! Open your eyes!' 'Go kick there ass Tony.' 'Heh.' Tony smirked and hit 2 robbers in the leg. The last one turned and ran away. 'Leave him to me.' Loki's body disappeared. Tony grabbed the 2 left in there and walked out. 'Here are your two of the three robbers.' 'Where's your partner?' 'Getting the third one.' 'You left him alone?! With out a weapon?!' 'I'm pretty sure he's okay.' 

Loki appeared in front of the last robbers path. 'How- I shot you! You should be dead!' 'Like I said, I'm not like you humans.' Loki punched him in the jaw. 'Get up and fight me or surrender like usual.' The robber held up his hands. 'Good choice, I would have done the same.' Loki grabbed him and walked him out. 'Tony, here's the third-' 'I shot him! He shouldn't be alive! He's not from-' Loki punched him square in the cheek bone. 'God don't you ever get tired of talking.' 'Tony, I appreciate your help here. You and you're amazing partner.' 

Tony nodded then grabbed Loki and flew up back to stark tower. 'So did you guys stop them?' 'I was shot.' 'Loki punched one, I'm pretty sure he broke his cheek bone.' 'He deserved it from my perceptive.' Loki walked over to Oliva. 'How's my baby doing?' Oliva smiled and laughed. 

'Loki, if you're ready, we'd like to go shopping for her.' 'No I don't mind. Let me grab one of her blankets.' 

'Ready?' Yes.' 'Let's head out.' 'Oh Loki, I want to say, you don't have a spending limit. I'll buy her whatever you like and need for little Oliva here.' 'Are you sure?' 'Why not, I'm her new God father, and she's cute. Shes also starting to grow on me.'


	3. Oliva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's unexpected visitor comes......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like the story :D   
> The manga is coming along great! 
> 
> I keep making Loki look so sad....what's wrong with me?

'Oliva! Sweetheart I need help setting the table for dinner!'  
Little footsteps ran down the stairs into the kitchen.  
'I'm here! What are we having?!'  
'You're favorite, grilled chicken with rice and mash potatoes.'  
'Yay! I love you so much mommy!' She hugged Loki's side then looked up. 'What?' 'Oh it's nothing.' She smiled at him then grabbed the plates.

'Hoho! It smells amazing in here!'  
Olivia's face lit up in smiles.  
'Uncle tony!' She ran and jumped on him.  
'Oh man you're getting bigger everyday! How was school?' 'Good, I met a new friend today!' 'Really?' 'Yeah! She was so amazing! She helpes me in school.' 'Then she's probably going to be a very nice friend to you.' 

Tony grabbed her by her waist and threw Olivia up in the air. She started giggling when he began to tickle her. 'Sorry I'm late everyone! Got caught up in work.'  
'Aunt pepper! You're just in time for dinner!' Olivia grabbed her hand and took her to the table. 'Wow, this looks amazing! Smells really good too!' 'It's my favorite.' She smiled at her. 

'Alright everyone, dinner is served. Enjoy!'  
Tony grabbed a plate and began eating.  
'Oh man this is amazing! Loki you should become a chef or something!' 'I learned alittle from Pepper here.' 'I can't cook near as good as you!'

Loki smiled then sat down for dinner.  
'Hey mommy?'  
'Yes dear, what is it?'  
'Was it suppose to storm today?'  
Tony looked at Loki then to Pepper.  
'What are you talking about?' Oliva pointed behind Loki at the approaching storm.  
'I'm no weather man but that storm looks like it's coming in a little to fast.'

'Thor.....' A small whisper escaped Loki's lips.  
'Run!' Tony grabbed Peppers arm and ran.  
Loki picked up Olivia and ran behind Pepper.  
Glass shaddered across the kitchen floor. Heavy footsteps began walking across the kitchen. 'Loki! I know you're here! Quit playing your childish games and face me!' 

'I'm going to talk to him.' 'Wait!'  
Tony walked out from behind the walls and approached Thor.  
'Hello there Thor, uh, just saying, you owe me for breaking my glass windows.'  
'Where is my brother?'  
'I have no idea what your talking about.' 

'I thought he can't find you?' 'I must have let my magic get the best of me. I'm sorry.'  
'Mommy I'm scared! Who is he?!'  
Loki bent down to Olivia.  
'Olivia listen to me, I know you're scared, I am too. But I need you to be strong for me and stay with aunt pepper, okay?' 'Okay.' Loki kissed her head and walked out from hiding.

'Hello brother. I hear you're looking for me?' Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and flew off with him. 'Loki! Damn it!'  
'What's wrong?!'  
'Thor took Loki, Jarvis! Deploy! Pepper you stay here with Olivia I'll be right back.'  
Tony jumped out the broken window. One of his suits flew right behind him.

Thor landed down softly and let go of Loki.  
'You have been here all this time? I thought you have died!' 'Take me back, I will not answer a single question until you take me back.'  
'Loki I don't want any of your foolish games, why have you been hiding from me all this time?!'  


'You won't understand. Now take me back!' Thor put a hand on Loki's face. 'I want you to come back with me.' 'Why? So you can ignore me again? No thank you.' 'Loki, please, why did you leave me?' 

'Loki!' Loki looked up to surprise and saw Tony come and get him. 'Hi Tony, sorry I just 'flew' out of nowhere.' 'Thor let go of him. I don't want to fight you.' 'I want to know the truth! Why did you leave me!?'

'Because I gave birth to your daughter!'

Tears formed in Loki's eyes. Thor backed up a couple feet from Loki. 'Are you okay Loki? You're not hurt at all?' Loki wiped his eyes. 'No, I'm fine. Thanks Tony.'

'You what?' 'I have a daughter now Thor! She's seven years old! God you are so stupid for not even knowing that! This is what I'm talking about! You never noticed me at all while I was in Asgard!'

'Loki I-' 'No! Don't Loki me! I ran away from you to have a better life!' Loki looked at Tony. 'Take me back, I'm done here.' 'Hang on.' Tony walked to Loki. 'Good bye Thor.' 

Lighting storms began to form above them. 'Were not finished here!' Thor threw his hammer at Tony. 'Tony! What's the matter with you?!' Loki slapped Thor across the face. 'He's actually been there for me all this time while you were having fun bein king in Asga-' Thor grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him close. 'Don't touch me you-' 

Thor leaned down to him. He pressed his lips on Loki's. Loki pushed Thor off him. 'Don't you ever, ever do that to me again! You never loved me!' 'I've always loved you!'  
Thor fell to his knees.  
'I've always loved you Loki. I never stopped looking for you.'  
'Don't lie to me.'  
'I'm not lying, ask mother, she's been there with me all this time helping me find you. I never stopped looking for you Loki.'

Tony came back and punched Thor across the face.  
'Now we're even.'  
Thor stood up and almost punched Tony.  
'If you hit him you'll never see you're daughter.'

They both looked at Loki.  
'Stark, take me back. You are welcome to join us.'  
Tony grabbed Loki and flew back home. Thor soon followed them. 

'Tony! Are you two hurt at all?!' 'Mommy!'  
Olivia ran out from behind her and ran to Loki.  
'Hi baby, are you okay?'  
'Yeah, is the scary guy gone?' Thor landed behind Loki.  
'Mommy! He's behind you!' Olivia formed a lighting bolt and threw it at Thor. 

He flew backwards on the floor. They all looked at Olivia as Thor stood up.  
'Huh, I guess you really are my child.'

'Olivia, meet your father, Thor.'


	4. Like father like daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets to spend time with his daughter Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started working on the manga for this, I hope you guys like the story! Because I'm bringing it to life! ^_^ 
> 
> It might be a while before I post the manga version.....having trouble posting it!   
> I still need to finish the story though D:

Thor stared into Olivias eyes.  
'You look like me and have my powers, yet you some how remind me of your mother.'  
Olivia looked at Thor then grabbed his cheeks.  
'You have chubby hairy cheeks.'  
'It's called facial hair Olivia.'  
'It's itchy.'

'Mommy do I look like him?' Loki looked at Olivia then to Thor, then back to Olivia. 'Yes you do, you look like a small female Thor.'  
'Why don't I look like you?'  
'Genetics honey.'  
'Loki, I wanted to ask, do you mind if I hang out with Olivia for the day?'  
'Where would you two go?' 

'The park! I want to go play there!'  
'Do you want to take her then?' Olivia jumped into Thor's arms.  
'Lets go daddy! To the park!'  
'Be back by 2:30 for lunch here. Both of you.'  
Loki looked at Thor. 'I mean it.'  
Thor gave a warming smile to Loki then headed to the door. 

'Hey daddy?'  
'What is it princess?'  
'Do you love mommy?' Thor looked down at Olivia.  
'Yes, I love mommy very much.'  
'Can we be a family then? Together?'  
'That's up to your mother, not me.'  
'Can you try and make up with mommy?'  
'I will try just for you!' Thor grabbed Olivia and began to swing her around in circles. She began to giggle and laugh.

'Hey I just say Thor taking Olivia somewhere, is everything alright?'  
Loki looked up and saw Pepper carrying today's lunch in.  
'Yeah, Thor just wanted to spend some time with Olivia and give me the day off.'  
'How's that working out for you?'  
'I don't know what to do anymore, first I take her away during the night when she was born, second, I let my magic get the best of me and Thor found us. Ugh I just don't know what to do. I want to give Olivia a good life growing up before we have to go back to Asgard where she belongs.'

'Oh Loki. Come here.' Pepper held out her arms. Loki walked to her and gave her a hug. 'The important thing is that you tried and that Olivia is safe.' He let go of her. 'Olivia deserves better than this. She should have been with both of her parents when she was just a baby.' Loki covered his mouth then wiped his eyes.

'I should have never left Thor, I did it for my selfish reasons.' Tears began to roll down Loki's cheeks.  
'Loki...' Pepper grabbed his hand. '..you are such an amazing mother. Don't bring yourself down because of something you did in the past, look forward, give Olivia a future that you think is best for her. I believe in you.' Loki hugged Pepper again, this time a little harder. 

'Hey, if you want to be a better mother, which I already think you are one hell of a amazing mother, be strong.' She reached over the counter and grabbed a napkin, then began to wipe Loki's face.  
'No more crying. You're strong Loki. I know you are.' Loki gave her a small smile.  
'Tony and I are very, very grateful that we got to take care of Olivia for the past 7 years. Never forget that. If you plan on going back to Asgard, always know, we're here for you. Always. Maybe not tony but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here.' 

Pepper smiled at Loki and hugged him on last time.  
'Now, if you're feeling better, I could use your help making lunch.' 'I would be glad to help you.'

Thor began to throw stones across the lake. 'Show me how to do that!' 'You want to learn?' 'I want to be just like you in everyway daddy.' 'Well alright then. Pick a rock up, any you like grab it.' Olivia bent down and picked one up.  
'I have one!'  
Thor bent down and grabbed her wrist.  
'Okay, it's all in the wrists. Ready?'  
'Ready!'  
'Throw it!' Thor helped Olivia throw the rock. It skipped a few then dropped into the water.

'Did you see that?! It skipped across the water!'  
'I did indeed Olivia.'  
'Can we do it again?'  
Thor smiled. 'Of course we can.'  
He picked up a rock and handed it to Olivia.  
'Remember, it's all in the wrists.'  
She nodded at him then threw the rock.  
It began to skip farther out then how Thor showed her.

'Wow! It went further this time!' She began to laugh.  
'You beat me, I can't even get that far.'  
Olivia started looking down into the water at her reflection. Thor bent down and joined her.

'You know the one thing you do have of your mothers? His nose.' Thor poked Olivia's nose.  
'I have your eyes and color of hair though.'  
'That doesn't mean don't look like your mother.'  
She poked Thor's nose then touched his cheek.  
'Mommy told me stories about you when I was 4 years old.' 

'What did mommy say about me?'  
'That you are charming and that you love him.'  
Thor looked down at Olivia then up into the clouds. 'Really now.' Thor looked down at his watch.  
'You're mom is expecting us in 30 minutes, what do you want to do now?'  
'Stare up in to the white puffy things in the sky.'  
'The clouds?'  
'Yeah.'

Thor picked up Olivia and set her ontop of his shoulders. 'I want to touch them.' She began reaching out her little arms up to the clouds.  
'I wish I can too.' 

The door swung open and Thor walked in with Olivia by his side. 'Hi Thor, welcome back.'  
'Olivia, go wash your hands and get ready for lunch.' 'Okay mommy.'  
She skipped down the hall into the bathroom.  
'Did you guys have fun?'  
'Lots and lots of fun.'

Olivia ran into the kitchen. 'I beat daddy in a rock throwing contest!' 'Really now?' Loki smiled and set a plate right in front of her.  
'My rock skipped farther than his.'  
'I will admit. I did try my best and lost.'  
A small quiet laugh escaped Loki's mouth.  
'Are you laughing at me?'  
'Maybe.' Loki put a plate down in front of Thor then sat down.

\---------

(Hours past)  
'Olivia it's time for bed!' 'Hang on mommy! I'm brushing my teeth!' She spit out the paste and rinsed her mouth out. Olivia jumped into bed and got tucked in.  
'Can daddy read me a story before I go to sleep?'  
'Want me to get him for you first?'  
'Yes please.'  
'Alright then. Goodnight Olivia.'  
'Night mommy, I love you.'  
'I will always love you.' Loki gave a small kiss on Olivia's forehead then left the room.

'Olivia wants you to go read to her.' Thor looked up at Loki. 'She wants me to go tell a story?' 'Yes.'  
Thor stood up and walked into Olivia's room.  
'Olivia? You still awake?' Thor whispers softly.  
A small whisper answered him back. 'Yes.'  
Thor opened the door more and walked over to Olivia and sat beside her.

'What do you want me to tell you?'  
'How you feel in love with mommy.' Thor smiled after hearing that response.  
'It was a warm summer day when I asked your mom to go out with me to the fields to collect flowers for our mother. When we arrived his eyes lit up and he began to pick any flower that he seemed interested in.  
I soon followed him, picking any flower that he liked. Then he found the perfect flower, the rarest in all of Asgard.  
I beat him to it, picking it first. Your mom got very mad at me, he wanted to give it to our mother. Then soon after, I walked up to him and put the flower behind his ear and smiled.  
He looked away then back at me, that's when I knew your mother was perfect. Perfect for me in anyway shape or form.  
He did not care who I was to him, as long as I stayed by his side, for all eternally, for the rest of our lives. I will always love your mother Olivia.'

Thor looked down at her. She was fast sleep in her bed. 'Goodnight Olivia, sweet dreams my little princess.'  
Thor kissed her on her forehead then walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind him.

'Is all that really true? What you said in there about me?' Thor walked up to Loki and his cheek.  
'Every word.' He grabbed Loki's hand and walked him out into the balcony.  
'It's beautiful view out here of all the stars'  
'Not as beautiful as the view I'm looking at.' Loki looked up and to his surprise, that Thor was looking straight at him.  
Loki turned around, seeing if anyone was behind him.  
Thor grabbed his hand.  
'I'm talking about you, Loki.'

 

'


	5. I have to be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants to be a family with Loki and his daughter Olivia in Asguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I love the manga version O_O   
> I have almost the first chapter done, fully inked and colored. 
> 
> (They take a while! I'm sorry!!!)
> 
> Note-(really important!)  
> The characters from the movies/comics  
> (Thor, Loki, Tony, Pepper and so on) will be drawn alittle different!   
> Except for Olivia, I created her, so she's and OC.

'Loki...'  
Thor squeezed Loki's hand under his.  
'Olivia has told me that you never stopped thinking about me.'  
Loki looked at Thor with a confused look on his face.  
'Thor, she's 8 years old. I may have told her when she was 5 but...'  
'But nothing, Loki please, I love you. I love Olivia, I..I want to be a family.'

Tears began to blur Loki's eye vision.  
'I've always loved you.'  
A warm hand touched Loki's cheek.  
'Thor...I'm sorry.'  
'There's nothing to be sorry for Lo-'  
'Stop acting like I did nothing wrong to you!'

Loki pushed Thor's hand away and wiped his eyes.  
'You know what I did! What I did to you!'  
Thor clinched his hands.  
He walked to Loki and grabbed both his arms.  
'Non of that matters to me! All I want is you...us, Olivia, together again in Asguard.'  
'No one likes me there, and they certainly will think Olivia is a burden of mine.'

'Loki, no one thinks of you in that way. Mother, Father even wants you to return home.'  
'They don't even know Olivia was born.'  
'They will be certainly happy to meet her then.'  
Loki looked into Thor's eyes.  
'I can't. I can't leave here. This is Olivia's home, where I raised her, with the help of Tony and Pepper along my side.'

'Olivia's powers will soon come and she will not know what to do, I can teach her, train her!'  
'She already knows that she can shoot lighting bolts.'  
'Loki please, come home.'  
'Thor-'  
Thor broke off Loki's sentence with a soft kiss.  
'I love you, and I will do anything for you and Olivia, as long as you two are happy then I am too.'

A smile formed across Thor's face.

'Mommy?'  
Loki looked behind Thor and saw Olivia standing there in her pj's.  
'Olivia! What are you doing up?'  
Loki ran to her and bent down to her height.  
'I couldn't sleep. We're you crying?'  
Loki wiped his eyes and looked back at her.  
'Yes, I was, but I'm okay now.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes baby, I'm okay. I promise.'  
'Did daddy make you cry?'

Loki looked at Thor and nodded.  
Thor walked and bent down beside Loki.  
'Olivia, your father has something to tell you.'  
She looked over at Thor.  
'What is it?'  
'Olivia, your mother and I were talking and, we wanted to know, do you want to be a family again?'

Olivia began to jump up and down.  
'Really?! You really mean it?!'  
'It's up to yo-'  
She hugged both her parents.  
'We can be a family!'  
Thor and Loki hugged her back.  
'Olivia, that does mean we have to move. To our home in Asguard.'  
'What's Asguard?'

Loki looked at Thor then back to Olivia.  
'I forgot I never told you about it.'  
'Olivia, it's a beautiful place, you'll meet all kinds of friendly people your age. You'll even get to meet grandma and grandpa.'  
'I have family there?'  
'Yes. And they are really excited to meet you.'  
'Yay! This is the best day ever!'

She kissed both Thor and Loki on the cheek.  
'I love you both!'  
Thor stood up and held out his arms.  
Olivia jumped on Thor and held on him.  
'Oh man your getting big.'  
Loki stood up after.  
'Olivia, you do know, that if you don't go to bed now, monsters are going to get you.'

'I can take em'!' Olivia rose up her arm sleeve and showed off her arm.  
'I'm strong and not afraid of anything! Just like both of you!'  
'I can see that, you have some muscle here...and...' Loki began tickling Olivia.  
She began to fill with laughter.

'Off to bed baby.'  
'Can I sleep with you guys?'  
'Oh honey we don't-'  
'Of course you can!'  
Loki looked at Thor for a split second with a serious look on his face then smiled.  
'Come on. Let's go.'

Olivia jumped onto the bed and rolled over under the covers.  
Loki and Thor sat down on each side.  
'I can't wait to see Asguard.'  
'You need to go to sleep now if you want to.'  
Loki laied back on his side and grabbed Olivia's hand. Thor did the same.  
'Night mommy.'  
She kissed Loki on the cheek then turned to Thor.  
'Night daddy. I love you both.'

Loki rolled over and turned off the lamp.  
'Goodnight Olivia.'

 

Sunlight filled the room as the sun rose.  
'Wake up mommy!'  
Loki opened his eyes to find Olivia jumping on the bed and landing next to him.  
'Good morning, how did you sleep?'  
'Amazing! We should do it again!'  
Loki leaned up a little.  
'Where's your father?'  
'Making breakfast for the whole family!' 

Olivia grabbed Loki's hand and tried to run.  
'Come on mommy! You're slow!'  
'I'm coming, I'm coming.'  
Loki got up and walked with Olivia into the kitchen.  
'Oh my it smells so good in here.'  
'That's because I made your favorite.'  
'How do you know what is my favorite?'  
'Because I remember mom cooking it for both of us and you feel in love with it.'

'I helped him too mommy!'  
'And you did a wonderful job Olivia.'  
'Hey! I see that everyone is up?!'  
Tony walked into the kitchen and poured some juice.  
'Where's pepper?'  
'She had an early meeting this morning, she should be back soon.'  
'I'll make her a plate then.'

'Uncle tony you sit here! Next to mommy!'  
Tony walked to his seat.  
'I guess I'm sitting here then.'  
The door swung open and pepper walked threw.  
'Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late! Had an ear- wow this looks amazing!' 'I helped make it!'  
'It smells good.'  
Pepper set her coat and purse down on the counter and walked to the table.

'Olivia I need your help again.'  
'Coming!'  
Olivia ran to Thor and grabbed 2 plates.  
'Be careful there.'  
'I got it, I'm strong like you remember?'  
She walked over to the table and set the plates down in front of Tony then Pepper.  
'Thank you Olivia.'  
'You're welcome!' 

She grabbed 2 more and gave Loki one.  
'Thank you my love.'  
'Daddy come on! It's time to eat!'  
'I'm coming.'  
Thor grabbed his plate and drink and sat down beside Olivia.

'You may begin eating!'  
Everyone took a bite of there food.  
'This is really good!'  
'I happen to have cooked that myself with the help of Olivia.'

Everyone laughed and exchanged small talk.

'Loki can I talk to you?'  
Loki walked over to Tony.  
'What's up?'  
'Thor told me everything. Are you going back to Asguard with him?'  
Loki let out a long sigh.  
'Yes, I am.'  
Tony hugged Loki.  
'We're going to miss you guys.'

'Tony? It's okay, we're not leaving forever.'  
'You promise to come and visit me and Pepper?'  
'Whenever you'd like us too.'  
Tony let go of Loki.  
'Were really going to miss you and the little one.'  
'Tony, you and Pepper have done so much for Olivia and me, how ever can we repay you?'

'Having both of you here was good enough for Pepper and I.'  
'You are very kind Tony. I promise we'll be back here anytime you want us too.'  
'It's a deal.'

 

'Olivia! Are you ready?'  
'Coming!'  
Olivia ran to Thor and handed him a backpack.  
'That's all?'  
'Mommy said to pack just a small bag.'  
'Well come back for the rest later Thor, don't worry about it.'  
Olivia grabbed Thor's hand.

'You nervous Olivia?'  
'Yeah, what if grandma and grandpa don't like me?'  
'I'm sure that they will absolutely adore you Olivia.'  
'Are you going to call father?'  
'I forgot mother said he is waiting for us.'

'Father, we are ready to come home.'

The portal to asgurad opened.

Thor nodded at Tony and Pepper.  
'See you around!'  
Olivia waved at them.  
'Bye uncle Tony! Aunt Pepper!'  
'Bye sweetie! We'll see you soon!'

Thor, Loki and Olivia went up into the portal.

'I'm going to miss that little one.'  
'They promised to come back Pepper. So we have to keep that promise.'

Thor grabbed Loki and Olivia's hand then walked out of the portal. 

'Loki?'  
Loki looked up to find Figga on the edge of tears.  
'Mother.'  
Loki ran to her and pulled her into a hug.  
'We've missed you.'  
'I've missed you too.'

Loki waved at Olivia.  
She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.  
'Mother, I want you to meet Olivia, your granddaughter.'  
Frigga bent down and grabbed her hand.  
'Why hello there little one. It's nice to finally meet you.'  
Olivia hugged her.  
'Olivia?'

'Hi grandma.'  
'You are just the cutest thing ever. Come, I want you to meet someone else.'  
Frigga grabbed her small hand and started walking on the bridge to Asguard.

'I told you that they will love her.'  
'Don't get all excited, that was only mother.'  
'Loki, I'm sure father will love her too.'

Thor grabbed his hand and began to follow Frigga.

'Is this Asguard?! It's amazing!'  
'All of this belongs under the protection of your father Olivia. Soon, all this will be under your protection.'  
'Really?! That's so cool!'

'Father! I'm back!'

Odin was sitting in his thone chair with his hands on his mouth.   
'Oh my.'  
He stood up and walked to Frigga to find Olivia hiding behind her.  
'Hello there, there's no need to be afraid. I'm your grandfather.'  
Olivia stepped to the side of Frigga and looked up at Odin.

'Hi, I'm Olivia.'  
'I know who you are sweetheart. It's finally nice to meet you in person.'  
Odin gave Olivia a smile.  
She smiled back.  
Odin looked up at Loki.  
'Loki, my god.'  
He pulled him into a hug.

'Loki, my son.'  
'Father...'  
Tears began to form in Loki's eyes.  
'I've missed you.'  
'I've never stopped thinking about you for one day my boy.'  
Odin let go of Loki and smiled.  
'I'm relived you are home.'  
'Me too. I've missed this place for to long.'

'Come, let us celebrate your returning.'  
'Loki, if you don't mind before we start the gathering for your return, I would like to take you both to your room.'  
'I would like that.'

Frigga grabbed Olivia's hand and walked her down the hall.  
'This is so huge!'   
'Loki, I would like to talk to you and Thor for a minute, if you don't mind.'

'Not at all.'

'Loki, I would like to know why you took your newly born daughter away from Asguard, away from her own father.'

'Father, if I may, I can't explain-'  
'I know you can Loki. It's time for us to all know why.'  
'I only took her away because I thought she would be like me.'  
'And what is wrong with you?'  
'Being from Jotunheim, being jotun, I didn't think see would belong here, even i don't think I belong here.'  
'Is that why you took off? Loki understand that I-'  
'Enough Thor. Loki, listen to me, you are my son no matter where you came from, I raised you, cared for you, loved you. You will always belong here in Asguard as my son.'

'Father-'  
Odin raised his hand.   
'I wish to not hear anymore, I truly believe that you did what you thought was best for you and Olivia. I'm proud of you Loki, you turned out to be a wonderful mother.'

Odin walked off back into the great hall.

'You know I'm proud of- Loki?!'  
Warm tears rolled down Loki's cheeks.  
'Why are you cr-'  
Loki buried his face in Thor's chest.  
'I'm such an idiot for leaving!'  
'Don't blame yourself Loki, you heard father, it was for the-'  
'I did it over my selfish reasons! I'm so stupid for ever leaving this place!'   
'Loki look at me.'

He did as Thor asked.  
'Your eyes are beginning to turn puffy.' Thor wiped Loki's eyes with his thumbs.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'For what?'  
'For leaving you.'  
Loki pressed his lips to Thor's.

Thor broke away first.  
'What was that for?'  
'I lied, I've never stopped loving you.'  
Thor leaned in beside Loki's ear.  
'Don't you think I already knew that?'

'What? You've been spying on me?!'  
'What? No! I couldn't find you for 8 years!'  
Loki looked at Thor.  
'I'm kidding. God I swear you take things way to serious.'  
Thor grabbed Loki's hand and walked him to their room.

'Hello boys.' Frigga looked up from Olivia and smiled.   
'Wow my room hasn't changed.'  
'We haven't done anything to it......'  
'You know what I mean.'  
Loki slapped Thor's chest then walked to Olivia.  
'How do you like your home Olivia?'  
'I love it! It has everything!'  
'I'm glad you like it.'  
'Are we going to stay like this?'  
Loki looked at her with a confused look.  
'Like what?'

'A family?'  
Loki smiled and kissed Olivia on her forehead.  
'If that's what you want, yes.'  
Olivia smiled and hugged Loki.  
'I love you mommy.'  
'I love you too princess.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I got to finish the story!!!  
> (*sigh...) Now if only I can hurry up with the manga -_- 
> 
> I don't know if I should just end it here or continue, eh...it'll come to mind ^_^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *(Just saying, when I do post the manga, don't jugde my art, I'm new into the manga business)*

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wishes to see the sketchs of the characters in this story you can email me!!! ^_^  
> Erenjaeger186@gmail.com  
> Make sure you let me know what's your usernames!!!  
> I will try and post the first couple of pages of the manga version soon! Thank you!!!


End file.
